


emotional support

by canarysoiree



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, Travel, im not really sure how to tag this, its not anything big or the main focus of the fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarysoiree/pseuds/canarysoiree
Summary: Leo and Madara return to their hotel room after a long day overseas, unfortunately the constant traveling still doesn’t ease Leo's feelings from the War.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara & Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	emotional support

**Author's Note:**

> the doc title is called "madara is emotional support friend shaped". i think thats a very true statement
> 
> i cant believe we got a new leo 5*. my rights.
> 
> already said on the tags, but tw // self-harm. its nothing very important or the focus of the fic but it does appear for a bit

For some reason, the bus returning home always feels longer than the one going to other places. It feels as if you had time to contemplate all of your life choices while looking through the window. 

Leo liked travelling. It wasn’t something he’d really thought about before Madara offered to bring him to places, but he found himself enjoying the trips more than he expected. Right now, in this crowded bus, the atmosphere felt perfect for composing something. He somehow found a seat for himself, Madara standing next to him. Old memories resounded through his head. He was getting tired of them, just a little bit. But there was little to nothing he could do, not being able to compose anything.

… And there he goes, remembering all of his problems again. It was all Izumi’s fault. Couldn’t he see how much he was hurting Leo with all of his negativity and complaining? It felt like, no matter what Leo did, Izumi would never be satisfied with anything and always be unhappy, which left Leo at a loss of words whenever he tried to help him. But he had never been good with words, anyway. Music expressed everything he had to say better than anything else in this world, so no wonder why Izumi probably never took seriously what he said to try to cheer him up. Maybe he was just bad at talking.

Was it truly all Izumi’s fault?

Madara tapped him on the shoulder, putting him out of his thoughts. His memories.

“Leo-san, our stop is up next. Get ready”

“Got it” Leo responded, getting up his seat like Madara told him to. He held onto one of the tubs in the bus so as to not fall down. Was the road to the hotel always that curvy? He would have fallen down if he wasn’t holding on to something. 

After what felt like another eternity, having gotten up, the bus reached the stop closest to the hotel they were staying in. Madara would probably be in charge of all of this, so Leo felt like he was already done for the day. He couldn’t speak the language well, after all. Madara did, thought. Madara did lots of things for him, he felt bad for not being able to pay him back, somehow. 

He started thinking about Yumenosaki again. God, that damned school. It would be a lie to say Leo didn’t miss Knights, but did they miss him back? He did everything he could to make them happy, but he guessed it wasn’t enough in the end.

Actually, that was exactly what happened with him and Izumi. Always Izumi’s fault. Somehow. Inexplicable, he suddenly felt the urge to start writing. The moment he and Madara stepped into the room, he rushed to grab a paper sheet and start writing. Madara, surprised upon Leo’s ‘sudden inspiration’, just let him do whatever. But the moment Leo picked up the pen- Ah, there it was.

Empty. His brain, empty. He wanted to compose, but nothing was inspiring him. 

_ Nothing. _

He was really an idiot after all.

He slammed his face against the table and groaned. Some tears also left his face. He was still unable to compose. He thought he’d finally gotten some inspiration, but who was he kidding, there was no way he could compose like this.

“Please be careful, Leo-san! If we had to bring you to the hospital, we might not be able to afford it.” Madara patted Leo’s back, and urged him to get up the chair.

“I know…” Right, Leo was so inconsiderate. Again. He thought about forcing himself to compose, but it’s true any serious injury his hand biting habit could cause could cost them a lot. Plus, he’d make everyone worry again. That’s why he bottles up emotions, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone else again. 

Or maybe hurting everyone was the better option, so everyone could hate him and he could finally disappear in peace-

“You’re sure thinking a lot.” Madara noticed. But Madara always noticed.

Madara always noticed. Madara was actually one of the few- if not the only one- who treated Leo like an actual person, and not as someone who’s weak and about to break at any emotional conflict. Madara listens, and lets Leo vent when he needs to, and Leo knows Madara won’t ever criticize him behind his back for showing feelings.

“Mama, I’m just so angry! It’s all Sena’s fault!” he yelled. It was pretty much the only phrase that came out of him this past few days. “Sena is stupid!! He thinks I’m a child or something and that I can’t do anything on my own! Contrary to popular belief, I want to get better! I guess it can’t be helped, since I have a record of doing bad things and running away…?” 

Leo thought. Again. Maybe it was all his fault in the end. He couldn’t make Izumi happy, after all. He couldn’t do a song good enough for him and for Knights. He was a failure as a composer and as… a friend? Did Izumi see him as a friend, even?

Subconsciously, his nails digged into his skin, scratching it harshly. Leo didn’t even notice he was hurting himself until Madara took his hands away from himself, and looked at Leo, seriously. Damn, he really fucked up. Like always-

“Leo-san, it’s fine” he let go of Leo’s hands. “It’s okay, you know? It’s okay if you don’t have inspiration, or whoever you call your ideas… They’ll come eventually”

“No!! But I was supposed to have inspiration already! I felt something on my mind!!! I need to let it out somehow-”   
“If you’re not enjoying writing it, it can’t be real inspiration, right?”

Leo didn’t know how to respond. Madara was right. He wasn’t enjoying himself like this, and music writing was supposed to be fun. 

“Tomorrow we have another long day ahead of us. I’m going to show you lots of cool things I discovered when I went here alone. I think you could get your inspiration from there”

“Really!? Wow, thanks Mikejimama!! I really can count on you, my best friend ~”

“No problem ~ I said I’ll protect you, I’m just playing my part…” Madara looked at the clock in the room, and it was getting late. “We should go to sleep if we want to do our best tomorrow…!”

“Eh? Already? It’s too early for me… But i’ll try, I’ll try… Because Mama always helps me ~”

Without any more thinking, both of them went to sleep peacefully, awaiting what tomorrow had for them. Leo hoped that was the inspiration he lost, but in the end he knew, it wouldn’t be as easy as waiting for a day to arrive, but he’ll get it back, thanks to Madara and to his own healing. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
